Nachtkönig
Der Nachtkönig ist ein legendärer Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, der im Zeitalter der Helden lebte. Er taucht kurz in der Folge "Eidwahrer" auf und war beim Massaker von Hartheim dabei und ist der Anführer der weißen Wanderer. Geschichte Hintergrund Der Nachtkönig lebte im Zeitalter der Helden, nicht lange nach dem Bau der Mauer. Er war ein furchtloser Krieger, der als dreizehnte Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache benannt wurde. Später fiel er in Liebe mit einer Frau mit Haut so weiß wie der Mond und die Augen blaue wie Sterne. Er liebte sie obwohl ihre Haut kalt wie Eis war und als er ihr seinen Samen gab, gabe er auch seine Seele. Er brachte sie zur Nachtfeste und nach der unheiligen Vereinigung, erklärte er sich zum König und sie zu seiner Königin und regierte die Nachtfeste als sein eigenes Schloss für 13 Jahre. Während der dunklen Jahre seiner Herrschaft geschahen schreckliche Grausamkeiten, von denen Geschichten immer noch im Norden erzählt werden. Erst Brandon der Zertrümmerer, der König des Nordens und Joramun, der König-Jenseits-der-Mauer, taten sich zusammen um den Nachtkönig zu stürzen und die Nachtwache zu befreien. Nach seinem Sturz entdeckte man, dass er Menschenopfer gebracht hat (möglicherweise in ähnlicher Weise wie Craster). Daraufhin wurden alle Aufzeichnungen über ihn zerstört und sein Name wurde verboten. In der Serie Staffel 4 Die Nacht der König erschien zuerst in einer Vision die Bran Stark hat als er sein Grünsehen benutzte um mit dem Wehrholzbaum zu wargen. Er erlebte eine Flut von Bildern aus der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft von denen viele nicht verstand. Im Nachhinein ist eines davon wo der Nachtkönig Crasters letztes Kind auf einem Altar aus Eis liegen hat. Ein weißer Wanderer näherte sich einem eisigen Altar der von großen eisigen Spitzen umringt ist und legt das Baby, Crasters Sohn auf dem Altar. In der Ferne wird, eine Gruppe von dreizehn schwarz gekleideten weißen Wanderern aufgedeckt. Einer von ihnen bricht aus der Mitte ihrer Anzahl und nähert sich dem Altar um das menschliche Kind auf seinen Arm zu heben. Das Baby ist sofort beruhigt und starrt in das Gesicht des Nachtkönigs, der offenbart ist und aus dessem Kopf Hörner ragen die nach einer Krone aussehen. Er legt seinen Zeigefinger auf das Baby die Wange, die Augen des Kindes verändern sich und werden plötzlich strahlend blau und eisig woraufhin auch seine Haut erbleicht. So enthüllt sich schließlich das Geheimnis was auch mit den anderen Söhnen von Craster passiert ist. Staffel 5 Der Nachtkönig erscheint ein zweites mal bei Hartheim wo Jon Schnee und Tormund Riesentod die Evakuierung der Wildlinge koordinieren. Er scheint den Angriff zu führen oder mindestens zu beobachten. Zusammen mit anderen Wanderern betrachtet er das Schlachtgetümmel an einer Klippe und sieht zu, wie Jon Schnee, mit seinem aus valyrischen Stahl hergestellten Schwert einen Wanderer tötet. Als Jon, Tormund und die übrigen Verteidiger auf dem letzten Boot fliehen geht der Nachtkönig den Bootssteg entlang und schaut Jon direkt in die Augen. Mit einer bloßen erhebung seiner Armee demonstriert der Nachtkönig Jon Schnee wie dieser sämtliche getöteten Wildlinge als Wiedergänger zurück ins Leben holt. Erscheinen *Kurz erschienen in einer Vision. In den Büchern Der König der Nacht ist ein legendärer Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, der im Zeitalter der Helden lebte. Geschichte thumb|200px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Night's King © Sardag Der Legende nach lebte der König der Nacht im Zeitalter der Helden, nicht lange, nachdem die Mauer fertigstellt wurde. Er war ein furchtloser Krieger, der zum dreizehnten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache ernannt wurde. Später verliebte er sich in eine Frau, mit Haut so weiß wie der Mond und mit Augen so blau wie die Sterne. Er stellte ihr nach und liebte sie, obwohl ihre Haut so kalt wie Eis war, und als er ihr seinen Samen gab, gab er ihr auch seine Seele. Er brachte sie mit sich zurück zur Nachtfort, und nach dieser unheiligen Vereinigung erklärte er sich selbst zum König und sie zu seiner Königin. Sie herrschten über Nachtfort als eigene Burg für die nächsten dreizehn Jahre. Während den dunklen Jahren ihrer Herrschaft wurden schreckliche Gräueltaten begangen, von denen noch immer im Norden erzählt wird. Es war nicht allein Brandon der Zertrümmerer, der König des Winters, sondern auch Joramun, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer, die ihre Truppen vereinten, den König der Nacht zu Fall brachten und die Nachtwache befreiten. Nach seinem Sturz, als entdeckt wurde, dass er den Anderen Opfer brachte, wurden alle Aufzeichnungen über ihn vernichtet und sein wahrer Name geächtet und vergessen. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass dies dazu führte, dass die Lords des Nordens der Nachtwache verboten, Mauern um ihre Befestigungen zu errichten, wodurch sichergestellt war, dass sie immer von Süden her zugänglich waren. Maester sind skeptisch gegenüber dieser Legende und glauben, dass die Königin des Nacht möglicherweise eine Tochter des Barrow King aus den Hügellanden war. Einige Fan-Theorien bringen sie aufgrund ihrer Beschreibung mit den Anderen in Verbindung. A Storm of Swords Während ihres Weges in den Norden erinnert sich Bran Stark an die Geschichten, die den Stark-Kindern über den König der Nacht und Nachtfeste von der Alten Nan, einer Dienerin Winterfells, erzählt wurden. Sie sagte, dass einige Menschen glauben, der König der Nacht wäre ein Bolton, ein Magnar aus Skagos, ein Umber, ein Flint, ein Norrey oder ein Holzfuß gewesen. Allerdings hielt sie den König der Nacht für einen Stark von Winterfell, Bruder des Königs des Nordens, und deutet an, dass sein Name Brandon war. Galerie History&LoreNachtwacheNachtkönig1.png History&LoreNachtwacheNachtkönig.png History&LoreNachtwacheNachtkönig2.png History&LoreNachtwacheNachtkönig3.png NightsKingCrop (Hardhome).PNG Nachtkönig 2.png Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Night's King im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Status: Am Leben